Why You Left Me
by MadeOfCandy
Summary: Sequel to FORGETTING WHATS HIDDEN Lily thinks she is all alone in the Enchanted forest but she's less alone then she thinks. The Wicked Witch has set her new curse and Lily is about to see her mother once more.
1. Chapter 1

Snow White sighed as she looked across the camp site at all the people that were relying on Regina breaking the protection spell that someone had put on her mother's old palace. She spotted one girl who stood out from everyone else, she was never in storybrooke, she didn't look like a merry man and she defiantly was at the camp when they arrived, yet she recognised her, there was something about the child that made her familiar. She got off the log of wood she was sitting on and smiled at her Charming as she wondered over to the girl, she sat down by her and looked at the small ring she was fiddling around with in her hands.

"That's a lovely necklace" Snow smiled as her eyes glimmered,

The girl looked up at her as if she was going to talk then gasped and fell off the log she was sitting on, Snow tried to grab the child before she fell but she couldn't reach that far. The Girl flicked her dark brown hair off her face and looked wide eyed up at the woman.

"Snow… White?" She asked quietly, Snow nodded slowly as they heard a manly chuckle

"Oh wow! You finally got Lils to be quiet! Nobody's been able to do that in a while" Little John chuckled as the girl whacked him round the ankles with her hand and laughed too,

"Your name is … Lils?" Snow asked wondering where she'd seen this Lils from before.

"Well Lily but nobody calls me that anymore" She said getting up and sitting back on the log

"Anymore…. Who used to call you that?" She questioned intrigued, she'd forgotten the fact that Lily knew her name, she was more interested in why she recognised the girl,

"My Mom, but she left me so she doesn't matter anymore" Lily grumbled thinking about the mother who abandoned her, "hang on, if you went with the curse… how are you back here?" Lily asked as fear struck her.

Snow looked at Lily, she looked deep into her eyes noticing the fear that ran through them, it was then she realised…

_Snow white walked through the gardens her eyes searched the ground in front of her as her tears dampened the warm cobbled floor, she wondered what she had done to deserve her parent's being taken from her; especially her father who was taken by a man who he saved. Snow would never speak to a Genie again in her life, since a child she'd always imagined Genie's to be good people who were helpful and kind but she was wrong. Genie's were evil people who got jealous of things that other people had, who took lives because they were unhappy with their own; A larger tear fell to the ground as she remembered her father introducing the Genie to her, _

"_Snow, meet my friend … The Genie of Agrabah he is our guest now" Her father called him a friend, he didn't deserve that pleasure. Her thoughts were broken when she looked up and saw a small child sitting by the Lily Flowers, she'd seen the girl around the castle before, she'd never looked at her face properly but the way she dressed was different from anyone else in castle so it was obvious when it was the same girl. Snow walked up to the girl and lightly placed her hand the child's shoulder, _

_"What are you doing?" She tried to be soothing and nice but her teary face and sorrowful mood expressed otherwise, Lily jumped from her seat and walked quickly backwards before stumbling over the trunk of a small tree. The young girl fell to the floor squinting as her head hit the floor, Snow gasped as watched the small figure of the girl hit the hard cobbles on the floor she immediately knelt down and brushed the hair and consequently the hood away from Lily's face. Lily opened her eyes she felt a tear drop from the corner of her eye as she looked around her; she couldn't see much as she vision was blurred, but she could feel a smooth hand caressing her cheek,_

_"Who are you?" Lily asked in fear, her eyes started to become clear again and she pushed away from the girl as her identity became clear, "Snow white" _

_"You know me?" The older girl asked, looking at the tears falling from the young girl's eyes_

_"Err, Yes. I have to go" Lily pushed herself off the ground and started to quickly pace away from the princess, she imagined what would happen if her mother ever found out about this encounter_

"_No please, I've only just met you" Snow shouted quickly running after her and grabbing her arm, _

"_Please you can't tell my Momma, you need to let me go" Lily pleaded, looking back towards the castle to make sure that no-one was there and then back to Snow who smiling weakly, _

"_Who's your Mom?" The princess asked, _

"_Nobody please, let me go" Lily cried, trying to pull her arm away. Snow white looked into the eyes of the distressed child and let go,_

_"Oh no, she's gunna kill me" the girl muttered under her breath as she tucked her wavy hair behind her ear. She then ran off, leaving snow gazing at her small figure in the distance still wondering who she was._

"It's you!" Snow exclaimed as she came back from her flashback, "Hang on, who's your Mom?" Snow asked again, feeling like this time she may actually get an answer,

"You'll hate me" She said backing away quickly, Snow got up from the log and followed after the girl,

"No I won't, now please just tell me!" She shouted as Lily started to walk faster,

"Why do you need to know? I told you she doesn't matter! She abandoned me and if she's back here then she can just go and continue living her evil life without me because I'm not ready to be hurt again!" Lily shouted as a tear dropped to her cheek and she ran into the woods.

Snow white stopped and gasped a little,

"Evil…" She said thinking out loud, "The only person I know who would take the name evil is…"

"Regina" Charming added, snow turned on her heel to face him with a surprised expression as she didn't know he was there

"But Regina couldn't have a daughter" Snow commented, "I would've known!"

"Maybe she was hidden?" Charming suggested looking down at Snow then at the bushed that the girl had just disappeared through.

"We should just talk to Regina; she'll have the truth" Snow said shaking her head and looking behind her, "Should we go after her?" She asked

"No, leave her be, she'll come back when she's ready" Charming smiled weakly looking down at his wife; his eyes were still a little wide. He put his arm around snow and ushered her back toward the camp site.

Hours later Lily still hadn't arrived back at the campsite and Snow had started to worry about the girl; she looked at the castle then walked over to Charming,

"Maybe I should go and find her, the shield will be down any minute and I don't want to have to leave without her" She said as she rubbed her hands in a circled motion, Charming looked down at his wife and noticed her nervous hand movements,

"Do whatever you think is best, love" he muttered as she smiled at him and disappeared into the greenery around them. She searched behind every bush and around very tree but the small girl was no-where to be found, she sighed and shook her head before heading back to the campsite. Whilst walking through a clearing Snow looked around and smiled a little remembering it from one of her many journeys when she was forced into hiding, only then did she see a skinny girl with dark brown hair emerge from the bushes, her head was leant down so her hair covered her face. Snow ran over to her and knelt down to the girl pushing the stray hair that covered her features behind her ear, the girl's beautiful face was tear stricken, Snow didn't know what to say but before long Lily collapsed to the floor and leant her head into Snow's chest, crying.

"Shh, shh it's alright" Snow cooed stroking the girls thick hair, "It'll be alright, I'm here I'll look after you"

"I'm Sorry" Lily cried looking down at her hands,

"It's ok. Lily… is you're mother Regina?" The woman asked nervously hoping not to make the girl worse. In Return she finally got an answer; Lily nodded slowly wiping a tear from under her eye. She pushed herself off the woman,

"My Name is Lily Mills, my mother is Regina otherwise known as the Evil Queen and my father is Daniel" She said sucking in her tears as the memories of her mother and father flooded back.

"Daniel…" Snow muttered,

"You knew him?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow in confusion

"No, not really. You're upset because of your mom?" The woman asked clearing off her dress and getting off the floor,

"I'm upset because of the memory of my mother" Lily said wiping her face and standing up clearing off her knee length dress, she offered out her hand with a sweet smile as Lily took it they started to walk back in the direction of the camp, "She abandoned me when the curse hit, she left me behind with no family and nowhere to go, she left me when we were in an argument and she never came back. I had to fend for myself which is something I never had to do before, when she left me it was the first time I'd ever been outside let alone all on my own outside. I was lucky that Robin and his men found me, without them I would be dead" Lily explained as Snow nodded taking in all the information that Lily was telling her, "I'd pushed her away, put her behind me, I convinced myself that she isn't worth my thought she isn't worth all that pain. Today, with everyone coming back reminded me of her leaving me, I was alright until I hand to talk about it. I hate her" Lily grumbled, snapping at the end.

Snow nodded, and bit her lip keeping her opinion to herself; she didn't know the other side of the story and she knew interfering with something like Regina's relationship with her daughter would not end well.

"Will you not speak to her just once?" She asked out of interest,

"Why would I? So I can hear a bunch of excuses, I'm better off without her" Lily said looking at her step-sister, Snow turned to the girl and pulled her so they were facing each other,

"Before we go back into the campsite" snow started looking at the bushes, "Your mother is about to break the protection spell that sits around her castle which means we will be going to live there, I think you should maybe decide what you want to do once your there before we get there" Snow advised before letting go of Lily's hands and walking through the bushes to be greeted again by Charming. Lily looked at the bushes and inhaled heavily knowing that she would soon have to face her mother, she looked down at the small ring that sat on her chest and sighed,

"I'm coming to see you Papa" She murmured before pushing her way through the bushes. She looked at Charming and Snow who were talking and smiled at them before taking herself off to a tree at the corner of the campsite to sit behind a tree. She took her father's ring in her hand and slowly fell into slumber.

Snow sighed looking down at her hands then over at the tree that she witnessed Lily sit behind, "I don't know what to think" Snow muttered as her gaze turned to Charming,

"Don't worry yourself; if Emma can forgive us I'm sure Lily can forgive Regina" he smiled comfortably, "Just go and sit down" he suggested pointing at a stool in the middle of the camp.

Grumpy stood watch, he glared through his telescope watching the protection spell that lay around the palace that he used to be so fearful of, suddenly after hours of watching he saw the green dome split at the middle of sink off leaving the castle open. He smirked and turned to Charming who was stood not far behind him,

"It's down!" he shouted, the whole camp smiled and looked at Charming

"We move on the castle, now!" He ordered as the camp came alive with everyone gathering their belongings ready to leave. Snow looked at the tree but there was no movement from behind it, Lily hadn't moved, she wondered over to the tree and peered behind it seeing a sleeping girl. She knelt down and lightly shook her, Lily's eyes fluttered open and slowly they adjusted to look up at Snow,

"Honey, we're leaving to go to the castle now" She whispered smiling a little,

"Come on Lils" Little John smiled peering over the two of them,

"I'm coming" Lily said as her eyes slowly opened and closed as she felt her tired state tempt her eyes back to sleep, she shook her head and pushed herself off the floor.

She sighed, knowing she would have to talk to her mom.

**I haven't actually decided on the name for the story I'm writing about Lily's life after the curse but I will post the name on the next chapter so you can have a little read of that if you like too ! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please Review, follow and favourite ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Lily looked up at the towering palace that looked like it broke through the sky, she felt her breath shake as she imagined the last time she was there, the last time she spoke to the person who owned this dark building that she used to call her home. She shook her head to herself as a tear fell, she hoped no-one would notice if she left so she quickly turned around with her head leant down low, her hands wrapped round her thick arms as she felt her Goosebumps grow thick on her arms. Her path was blocked by someone wearing a thick clock rimmed by fur; she looked up as a tear fell quickly from her eye

"I know this has got to be a bad situation for you but you need to face her one day; do you really want to live out in the woods for the rest of your life?" Charming queried looking caringly down at her, she shook her head slowly and ran a hand through her thick hair,

"I can't do this alone" she said looking up at the man sorrowfully. He sighed and brought her into his arms hugging her small body, she cuddled to his chest and sobbed; even though she was scared of the events to come she felt at ease in the man's arms, she'd never had this safe feeling before, the feeling that no-one could hurt her in these arms.

"You won't have to do this alone, if you'd like we'll be there for you" Snow added as she looked to Charming, Lily lifted her head and smiled lightly before nodding,

"I'd like that" she said as she pulled away from charming and looked up at the castle again,

"I know how you feel" Snow muttered as she stood closer to the young girl "it's funny how a place you call home can fill you with absolute dread, it's a horrible feeling, isn't it?"

Lily simply nodded for thoughts of arguments with her mother had taken over her head, her eyes started to tear up again when Little John passed and gasped at the expression on the girls face,

"Squirt! What's wrong?" she asked, walking over

"Just memories, I don't want to go in" Lily admitted looking down as a small cold tear fell to the cobbled ground#

"Hey! Missus, stop with the tears!" she said with a smile, Lily up at him and smiled back a little. Little John had always had this way with Lily he could make her smile whatever the circumstance, "Don't think about what's bad with this castle, think about the good; for example, Rob is inside and I'm sure he's super excited to see his little sister"

Lily smiled brightly at this remark, ever since Robin took Lily in they'd been like family. With this Snow offered out her hand to Lily who took it and they continued to walk toward their former home.

* * *

Lily pushed open the door to her former room slowly, she sighed the door revealed the black walls filled with cream furniture. She'd always been the opposite to her mom, she wanted light colours, colours that made her happy but her mother preferred black; everything was so dark in her mother's life. With two short steps she entered the room,

_A little while later in her room Lily was flinging her clothes across the room from her wardrobe, the huntsman was stood behind her trying to catch them all but it wasn't working. _

"_Lily calm down, what are you doing?" He asked as he reached his hand out to catch another flying dress, _

"_Getting dressed then getting the hell out of here!" The girl said simply as she flung another dress from the large wardrobe, _

"_That is not a good idea!" The huntsman declared with an urgent tone_

"_I don't care what kind of an idea it is, I'm leaving and that's final!" Lily decided, she grabbed a long ivory dress from the back of the wardrobe and smiled at it, it was a basic dress, it hugged her body at the chest before flaring off, she wondered into her bathroom and came out dressed in the gown, she grabbed her cloak and pulled around her small body._

"_Please, take me away from here, I beg of you" Lily pleaded as she looked the man then out the balcony of her room, she witnessed her mother's carriage pulling out of the gates, "My Momma has gone to make this new life whatever it is, please just a least show me how to ride a horse, or ride me into the woods and drop me off, whatever it is I really do not care just please, I need to be away from here!" _

"_You'll come back won't you?" He asked not knowing that the revenge the girl's mother was about to conduct was one to take them from this land so the princess wouldn't be able to return. _

"_Of course, I just need a little space – only for a couple of hours" Lily sighed looking at her hands then at the huntsman,_

The memories were too much, she clenched her fists and shook her head as tears were falling again, she turned on her heel and let out a loud sob as she stepped to walk out of her room. Snow had come to see if Lily had settled in when she heard crying coming from the nearby room, she ran the rest of the distance to the room and gasped when she bumped into a distraught Lily who was about to leave her room. She took the girl in her arms and ran a hand through her hair trying to calm her down,

"The memories, there are memories just everywhere and I can't deal with them, they just won't go away!" She cried shaking her head,

"It'll be ok, come on, let's get you all cleared up" Snow suggested as she took the girl further into the room.

Not long later the two were sat on Lily's bed, Lily had replaced her green trousers matched with a dirt covered cream blouse with a cream dress that was fitted at the bust then loose the rest of the way down, the tight sleeves were decorated with small daisies. Snow had helped her wash the thick dirt from her hair and had brushed it through making her hair form large curls.

"Your hair is just lovely" Snow smiled as she pinned back the last section of the girl's hair, "The colour isn't much like Regina's though"

"I get my hair colour from my dad" Lily said as she remembered her father and his place in the family crypt, she smiled a little at the fact that she could go and see him,

"It's beautiful" Snow chimed; she began to add small daisies into the girl's hair, lining the section of hair that was pinned up. When she was done she guided Lily over to the vanity and stood behind her as the child looked in the mirror, "You look amazing" Snow grinned, although there was a hint of sadness in her smile, it wasn't till that moment that Snow remembered the years she lost with Emma, how she would've loved to do this with Emma.

"Thank you" Lily smiled looking at her reflection, she turned to snow and hugged her tightly "I haven't known you for long but I feel like I can trust you, I feel like I was supposed to know you, like you're long lost family" Lily whispered,

"You are family" Snow added wrapping her arms around the small figure, "In proper terms you are my step-sister" she giggled as she pulled the thick curls of Lily's hair round to the front and stroked it down.

"Regina always taught that everyone is bad, that everyone would hurt me but I never thought that it'd be the other way round; that she would hurt me and other people would be the ones protecting me" Lily smiled looking up at her sister over her shoulder,

"All of us, who came here with you – we won't hurt you" She smiled,

"I spent all my life thinking you were evil, she told me that you were a murderer that you'd do nothing but hurt me – she just lied didn't she?" Lily asked turning around and facing the older girl, her eyes looked down at the ring that hung around her neck. Her mother had lied to her all those years which made her ask what she could believe; her mother may have made Lily's life from a lie.

* * *

Regina paced through the castle, there was way too much noise, way too many people. She sighed to herself and continued on to her bed chamber, she walked the many flights of stairs and waked across the corridor that led to her room and her bedchamber. She looked at Lily's door from the moment it came into view, it saddened her that she had to live here without her daughter, it saddened her that she had no idea where her daughter was or what happened to her. She decided that first thing tomorrow morning she'd go in search for the young girl. When she proceeded closer to the room she heard voices coming from it, this angered her as she'd specifically asked for no-one to inhabit that room, she walked with heavy steps toward the room,

"I said that NO-ONE was to set foot in this room, it is out of bounds!" She shouted as she flung the door wide open. She focused on who was in the room and gasped as deep brown hair met her eyes, she looked at the face of the girl and Daniel's eyes were looking straight at her,

"Lily…?" Regina stuttered as she felt a tear of shock dripped down her cheek,

"Momma" Lily gasped as she backed away shaking her head, "Snow, I can't do this"

Snow looked at Regina then at Lily and followed Lily,

"Lils, its ok you can" The woman smiled sweetly. Regina's face dropped into a frown as she realised the reaction she was getting from her daughter, this wasn't the happy re-union she expected.

"Lily, it's ok, it's only me" Regina smiled thinking that the girl might be mistaking her for someone else; she walked further into the room

"Stay away from me!" Lily yelled with a small shake in her voice, "Leave me alone!"

"What?" Regina asked in shock,

"Regina you'd best go, I'll explain to you later" Snow suggested looking at the distressed girl then at Regina,

"Stay OUT of this!" Regina shouted at snow, Lily shook in fear and more tears fell at a faster pace. Snow saw this reaction to the Queen's shouting,

"You are scaring her! Please just leave!" Snow said in a firm tone, Regina gasped a little before looking a Lily and seeing the fear that was evident; she shook her head and turned around running from the room.

"What have I done?" She asked herself as she ran toward her bedchamber.

**Thank you for all your follows, favourites and Review's ! Keep them coming please ! **

**Lovvvveeeeeeee you all ! **

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm such a bad daughter" Lily cried, she was spread across her kings sized bed sobbing into the pillow, Snow white, Prince charming and Robin Hood sat around her with no idea what to say. Snow rubbed her temples are she thought about how much better she'd be at this had she'd gone through it with Emma. Charming shuffled over to Lily and started to rub her back,

"You're not a bad daughter" He said sighing a little, she shook her head in the pillow and let out a shaky shy.

"Nobody can blame you for your reaction, seeing what she did to you but she looks like she may be trying to redeem herself" Robin smiled a little before looking down at the white sheets, Lily sat up and looked at them all before wiping under her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, all of you. I shouldn't have dragged you all into mine and my mom's arguments" the girl uttered "I love you all but I should be doing this on my own, my momma is my problem and I should sort it out not you guys" she concluded as she breathed in heavily and ran a hand through her hair, she pushed herself off the bed and started to walk toward the door. Snow jumped off the bed and ran round to Lily softly reaching for her arm, turning her around

"You don't have to feel bad for us, we wouldn't be here if we didn't care and we didn't want to help you" She smiled as she caressed the young girl's cheek, Charming stood up as well and joined the two girls placing a hand on Snow's shoulder and smiling,

"Thank you" Lily said as her previously teary face started to beam, she threw herself into the dip of their bodies and hugged them. Snow and Charming looked at each and smiled as they hugged each other creating a small circle with Lily in the middle,

Snow knew this is what she'd always wanted, someone to look after, and someone to make a priority. Robin coughed a little and smiled as the three emerged, Lily ran too him and hugged him too and she slowly let his arms rest around her and kissed her head,

"Would you like me to talk to her before you?" Robin asked looking down at his 'sister', Lily stared up at him and her eyes gaped,

"You would do that?" She asked, "Yes please..."

"Anything for you, honey" He smiled kissing her cheek and letting go of her. He started to walk and stopped at the door, he looked back and took a large breath with a slight fear, never did he think that he would be talking to the Evil Queen about her daughter that no-one knew existed, he saw Lily standing smiling at him with Snow and Charming now stood behind the girl. As soon as Robin disappeared around the door Lily turned to the couple and smiled,

"I have to admit, this is the happiest I've been in years. Never ever did I think that I was going to be in this castle and knowing more people than my mother, my grandfather and the huntsman" Lily giggled turning around, she walked over to the large glass doors and pushed them open, walking to the balcony and gazing over the lands, "Speaking of the huntsman, where is he? He wasn't the camp and he hasn't been to see me" Lily asked as her hand moved over the cold surface to where her mother's huntsman used to stand.

Snow gasped and looked at Charming before shaking her head,

"Lils… I'm so sorry" Snow muttered as the couple proceeded toward the balcony,

"What should you be sorry about?" She asked turning around smiling, she saw snow's face as the woman began to shake her head Lily mirrored this action,

"No…no! Please, no" Lily said as she began to cry again, she wiped under her eyes not wanting to be crying again,

"He died Lil" Charming added, the girls eyes began to quiver as tears begged to stream from the blue eyes. Lily pressed her lips together and nodded slightly, she wanted to be able to deal with all this sadness, all the crying was never going to get her anywhere. Her fingers started to intertwine as she looked down at them as she bit her lip; she turned back around and looked out at the enchanted forest letting small tears drip onto the marble on the balcony. Snow stepped forward to comfort the girl but Charming grabbed her arm as she looked at him he began to shake his head,

"Leave her" He muttered looking at the distraught Lily then at Snow, he pulled her round and led her from the room giving a last look at the girl on the balcony.

* * *

Regina fell onto her bed immediately taking her head into her hands dampening them with tears of sadness. She didn't know what she'd done to Lily, she had no idea how Lily was left in the enchanted forest and she certainly didn't leave her there intentionally. She shook her head as she thought of all the arguments the two used to have, the relationship between the mother and daughter had become so battered, so broken, it was like the woman had no idea who her daughter was. She didn't know what she'd done to push her so far away, she had tried to not be anything like her mother, not push Lily away but her desire for her safety and to keep her daughter away from her enemies had done that anyway.

"I wish I'd put myself to sleep" Regina muttered to herself, Robin walked around the open door and shook his head in sorrow; there was so much sadness in such a little family.

"Don't say that, if you'd put yourself to sleep you still wouldn't know that Lils is alive; she'd still not have her mom who she needs to look after her" Robin reasoned as Regina gasped and turned around revealing her tear-stricken face, she wiped under her eyes and sniffed a little containing the rest of her tears,

"She doesn't _want _me, how can I be her mom and look after her if she can't even be in a room with me for 5 minutes; you should've seen her face! She was so scared, scared of… _me"_ She exclaimed, the realisation that she scared her daughter destroyed her barrier and tears flooded from her eyes,

"She's not scared of you" Robin simply answered as he walked across the room nearer the bed, "She'd scared of the memories, she doesn't want to relive the memories"

Regina looked at him and rubbed away the makeup and tears from under her eyes again, "How do you know this?" she asked,

"When I first found Lily, she just used to cry, when I finally got her to talk she told me all about your relationship with her; she pushed you away after two weeks, if anyone would ask about you her answer would be 'I hate her' but that seems to of changed, I was just with her and she was upset and that quality of daughter she was. She was worried that she was a bad daughter, I think she built up these feelings that were true when you were gone but its changed now your back" Robin explained as he sat on the bed and looked at her, Regina gasped when he expressed her daughters hate for the woman but she didn't stir much more when the man continued,

"Oh" was all that Regina could express, she looked at her hands and sniffed a little, "Why does she hate me?"

"You abandoned her, not only did you abandon her but you did so in a place she was not familiar with, she didn't know how to survive. She was scared" He added as he remembered the first months after he found the girl.

"I'm such an awful mother; I never meant to abandon her. I planned a life for us under the curse, I meant for her to come, I have no idea how she got left behind" Regina sobbed, Robin couldn't help himself but chuckle just a little; he immediately stopped himself by covering his mouth when Regina got up from her place on the bed, "You are_ really_ finding this funny?" She growled as she felt the anger boiling up inside of her

"No, no, no" Robin gasped as his waved his hands in a cross motion and shook his head, "I just heard nearly the same thing from Lily not 10 minutes ago" he said pressing his lips together with a slight smile, "She thinks she'd _'such a bad daughter'_"

Regina arched her eyebrow, "She said that?" She asked,

"Yes, I reckon you two have just had a problem with miss-communication" Robin added as he nodded to himself and pushed off the bed, he wondered around the large posted bed and hung onto the nearest pole to Regina, "I'll explain to her that you didn't mean to abandon her then the two of you can talk it out" he smiled. Regina nodded in response and smiled a little to herself hoping that soon she'd have one of her children back.

Robin left the room and wondered back down to Lily's bedroom, he smiled to himself as he thought about Regina and Lily's smiles; he realised how similar the girl was to her mother. She swung round the door of the room and smiled as he saw Lily sat on her bed talking to Snow and Charming. He'd never seen her so happy, she'd been happy when with him and his merry men but this was pure happiness, something she'd never expressed to him due to her thought of abandonment.

"She didn't mean to abandon you" Robin expressed causing the three to turn to him, Lily arched her eyebrow, much like her mother

"What?" She asked,

"I just talked to her and she planned a life of you and her under the curse; you were never meant to stay here, she has no idea why you did stay here" Robin explained as he paced over to the bed,

"Where you in the dome?" Snow asked, looking at Lily with wide eyes; she was positive she knew the reason for Lily staying in the enchanted forest,

"What dome?" Lily asked,

"Cora enchanted a small island and created a dome around the island meaning that everyone there was safe from the curse, hence why Robin was here and Aurora" she said looking at Charming, he nodded in response and smiled,

"Were you on that island?" he asked looking at Lily,

"I think so" Lily said, she was now staring at her covers wide eyed, she thought of where the huntsman left her, where she was before the curse. She nodded to herself and bit her lip, "Momma didn't abandon me" she said with a small smile. She pushed herself off the bed and scooted along her room slipping slightly with the marble floor and her frilly socks, she ran around the door and down the corridor leaving the three adults in her room with only smiles to fill the silence. She spun around the door to her mother's room and saw the woman sitting on her bed; she stopped in her tracks and took in the image of her mother.

Regina heard light footsteps quickly progressing closer and closer to her room, when silence took over she stood up off her bed and turned on her heel revealing her Lily standing in the doorway, she looked so much like snow Regina realised but she was beyond caring at the moment. Regina smiled a little before Lily's face lit up and her mouth rose in a bright smile showing her pearl teeth, the girl ran to her mother and threw her arms around her mother. The Queen hugged her daughter and picked the light child up spinning her around slightly, when they slowed down the two women smiled not separating.

"I'm sorry Momma" Lily whispered into her mother's ear "I love you"

**Follow ? **

**Favourite? **

**Review? **

**Honestly everyone who has done these three so far is amazing! Especially if you reviewed! I love every single one of you and I hope you like this chapter, do you guys want a story about what happened in the year after the curse? **

**Thank you again! Remember to Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Regina over at Lily who was fast asleep next to her, she smiled as this reminded her of the old days where the two never argued, she rolled over across the bed and sat up. She started to unpin her daughters hair leaving the brunette curls to fall around her face, she threw the small flowers on the floor next to the bed; with the loose hair Regina made tight braid, she sighed as she realised how much her daughters hair had grown in the last year and actually how much her daughter had grown. She tied a hairband around the bottom of the braid and tucked Lily under the thick sheets; she placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead before she disappeared into the corridor. She sunk to the floor thinking about how much of her children's life she had or was going to miss especially in a year, Henry was just starting to go through his teenage years and he wouldn't have an idea about her, neither would he be the way she raised him. Lily had changed so much in the year after the curse, Regina thought as a tear dripped down her cheek, she had grown up, she had grown independent and she soon wouldn't need her mother. Henry and Lily both had no need for her, no –one needed her and this brought the woman the most sadness, she remembered the 18 years that she had no-one; the loneliness of that year was like nothing she'd ever felt before she remembered just sitting in her kitchen eating alone, this was a feeling she never wanted to experience again yet she was heading right toward it again. She felt something brush down her side and looked next to her to see Lily sinking down the wall to sit next to her mother.

"You miss, are supposed to be asleep" Regina smiled as she quickly wiped her tears away and sniffed a few times,

"I couldn't sleep, Robin slacked on bed time for anyone that wasn't Roland" Lily smiled chuckling to herself a little; she looked to her mother and took the woman's hand bringing it over to her lap. "Why are you upset?" She asked,

"No reason my love" Regina lied as she smiled weakly trying to look as happy as she could for her daughter,

"Liar!" Lily giggled pointing at her mom, she sighed a little and squeezed Regina's hand, "I can read you like a book, s_till. _I've grown up now and I know all about the _big bad world _you can tell me things now. I think we're past the point of you hiding things from me"

"You're right, you deserve to be treated like you're an adult" Regina smiled looking at her lap,

"Whoa, not to far" Lily smiled, "I'm only 17"

Regina gasped in return, "Oh, yes. You are" She stuttered a little thinking about truly how much she'd missed, Lily sighed again before shaking her head a little,

"I would really like to start again" She expressed as she looked down the corridor then back to her mom, "We really left each other on the wrong foot and I don't want to be like that again. I'm older now and I've become more independent, I know how to look after myself and I think you need to start involving me in things, I'm not the same girl as before Momma and although I'm still your little girl, I'm close with a whole set of new people "Lily explained smiling to herself, "How about we start with the telling thing now, please just tell me why your upset"

"Fine." Regina concluded after listening to her daughter's very mature opinion, "I don't want to be alone" she said simply

"You're not alone, you have me" Lily said raising an eyebrow,

"You're nearly 18, soon you will be off living your own life and I'll be here. I haven't been alone for so long and I don't want to be again" Regina sighed as she thought about Henry

"I'll be home all the time to visit, and wouldn't you have had 28 years practice?" The girl asked,

"Only 18 years" Regina choked as she felt more tears coming,

"Hang on… what?" Lily asked letting go of her mom's hand and pushing herself round so she was directly looking at the woman. Regina looked at her daughter realising that the girl didn't know about Henry,

"I have a son, well adopted son" Regina added not knowing what Lily's reaction would be, Lily didn't know what to say, she didn't know whether to be mad because her mother replaced her or to be acceptant to avoid more arguments,

"Oh" the girl simply answered not really wanting to say either,

"Look Lily, he wasn't a replacement; it took me 18 years to get over how I'd lost you, it felt like the right time with him" Regina explained as she got the feeling that Lily was a little offended,

"It's ok, I'm not mad; I'm sure he's lovely, where is he?" Lily asked as her body relaxed a little and loosened up

"I had to give him up; for everyone to survive I had to let him go with his real mom and live a life where he doesn't know me" Regina cried as a flood of tears bean to sink down her face. Lily reached over and wiped the tears away before leaving a hand rest on her mother's cheek,

"We'll find a way back, I'll help you find him again" Lily smiled, as her hand wondered to her father's ring that sat around her neck

"There is no way back, he is lost forever" Regina said as she nodded her head once and composed herself, "Part of this curse was that we could never return to that world and that is that" Regina was half trying to convince herself that there was no going back as well as Lily, she didn't want to believe the lose but It had to be dealt with, for everyone's sake.

"I'm really sorry" Lily muttered as she felt a sense of sadness overcome her,

"It's not your fault" Regina smiled a little, lily leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek,

"We're going to be ok, don't worry" The girl whispered as she leant back and smiled at the woman, "And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so don't worry" Lily giggled, "We have far too much to catch up on"

Regina laughed along and suddenly felt happier, she looked at her daughter and looked into her blue eyes seeing the pure happiness that was dispersing from the girl.

"You're happy aren't you?" Regina smiled feeling like this was a good change,

"Yes" Lily nodded smiling, "I know it'd everything you raised me to be but I love the company of people, I love being able to talk to people and to be able to find out new things" Lily explained, her eyes closed as she imagined her new world, "I've learnt so much in the past year, I just can't wait to learn more; and I was hoping you'd teach me some stuff" her eyes opened and looked at the Queen eagerly.

"Of course I will" Regina smiled as she pushed herself off the floor, Lily followed and brushed down her dress, "Now you must really get to bed!" Regina grinned; her daughter leant forward and embraced her,

"Goodnight Mom" she muttered before turning around and walking to her own room. Regina smiled to herself before going to her bed chamber and settling to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Regina awoke to a silence that she had never been used to, she slowly got ready knowing that Lily would over sleep and unlike Henry she wouldn't need her mom to tell her to eat breakfast or to put socks on. When she was ready Regina progressed to Lily's room to wake her up and escort her to breakfast, she arrived at the room to find it empty and surprisingly quite messy, and the clothes that Lily had worn yesterday were strewn across the marble floor along with her night gown. Regina groaned and made her way for the stairs, she arrived at the main hall where she knew everyone would be eating; this was confirmed by the mass of noise that was exploding from the large room. She straightened out her dress and flung the doors open together with magic before entering; no-one seemed faze by the big entry, no-one even seemed to notice. Then the woman realised why, the Merry Men seemed to be providing entertainment, she looked over the crowd of people who had asked for shelter and saw them doing Piggy back races alone the length of the hall, Robin Hood had Lily on her back and she was giggling uncontrollably. Before Regina knew it Prince Charming had joined in along with a couple of the dwarfs and some commoners, she shook her head in disappointment,

"Stop this right now!" she shouted startling everyone and causing the races to come to a quick halt, "We are in a palace not a barn, put them down!" She ordered as each person slipped off their partners back, Lily sunk to the floor and snickered a little with Robin. Regina noticed this and glared at them causing them to stop although they still carried a small smirk, "If you're not eating, please leave and find something else to entertain you!" Regina ordered as most of the group started to file out of the hall.

Robin, Lily, Charming, Snow, the dwarves and the merry men were part of this they were nearly out of the door when Regina realised and pointed at them,

"Not you lot" she shouted rolling her eyes, she flicked her hand over to the middle of the room pointing at it and the small group quickly made their way to the spot. Regina walked over to them and looked at them all with disappointment, "I can't believe I just witnessed that!" Regina said, "I expect such behaviour from you lot" She admitted pointing to Robin and his merry men, "But the rest of you, especially you two" Regina sighed pointing at Snow and Lily, "You were both raised to be ladies"

"Mom we were only having a little fun, lighten up!" Lily giggled bringing a smile to everyone's face, Regina gasped and made a noise of disgust at the state of her daughter, she was dressed in a knee length travel dress with her hair shoved up in a bun, "Really?" Regina asked as she walked forward and picked at Lily's clothes,

"Urrgghh, Mom" Lily groaned as Robin snickered to himself,

"You shouldn't be laughing" Regina spat pointing at Robin, "You made her this way"

"She had to survive in a forest!" Robin exclaimed, "A long white dress wasn't gunna get her far, and like any of us can do her hair!" With response to this both Robin, Lily and the merry men laughed quietly,

"This is a joke to you lot isn't it!" Regina growled, Snow then walked forward and placed a hand lightly on Regina's shoulder,

"It was a bit of fun but now they all know it's unacceptable and I now know that next time they try it I should stop it and not just watch" Snow hummed, she felt the Queen's shoulder relax before she let out a small sigh of relief.

The group were dismissed; they all quickly exited from the room not making a noise. Robin however stayed behind and looked awkwardly at Regina,

"I hope you don't think that I've tried to change Lils" Robin stated as he stepped a little closer,

"I know you didn't try to, but still it happened but I suppose I can't complain especially since you took her in when she was all alone. You didn't have to do that" Regina admitted without looking at the man, Robin smiled to himself and rocked a little

"She's an amazing girl, your majesty, you should be proud" Robin said as he watched Regina walk toward the door,

"I am proud" Regina smiled looking down at her hands as she walked, Robin ran a little to catch the Queen up,

"Roland calls her aunty Lil now, it's quite cute really" Robin chuckled trying to make convosation, "She's like my sister after all"

"Aunty Lil, that's sweet" Regina said trying not to show that she detested the name Lil. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away" Robin smiled, Regina stopped and turned to him,

"Could you try and help me to get Lily back into her dresses? Not that I'm trying to get rid of her time with you but it is much nicer and she is a princess" Regina asked,

"Of course" The man said, "anything you like" he added quickly looking at her. Regina smiled at him looking into his eyes before looking away and turning to continue out of the hall.

* * *

Later that day Lily was in her room with Roland, they were sitting on the rug in the middle of the room playing with some of Lily's old toys. A figure in the air outside the balcony was racing toward the room. The children didn't realise what was coming their way so continued to play with the teddies and dolls. The flying figure got ever closer grinning at they saw the open balcony leading straight into the palace, it wasn't until the greened person was rather large that Roland spotted it and pointed to it speechless. Lily looked at him and began to get worried,

"What is it Roland?" She asked trying to get eye contact with him, she kept moving her head but his eyes would move around her keeping his eyes on the person that had just landed on the balcony,

"Lil" Roland murmured to stunned to say much more, the light around Lily suddenly dimmed and she saw a shadow lying on the rug before her; nervously she turned around and gasped as she saw a tall woman towering over her, she went to scream but the green woman covered her mouth before placing a finger on her own mouth,

"Shh my dear, I'm going to remove my hand now and you aren't going to scream" The woman muttered as Lily looked at her not realising the flying object that flew across the room and grabbed Roland silently, "I know you want to know why you shouldn't scream or run" The green person smirked, "You're not going to do either of those or that little boy will get it" she whispered with a patronising tone before pointing to Roland, she lifted her hand from Lily's mouth and the girl turned around witnessing the flying monkey holding the boy. Lily turned back and stood up as the woman brushed herself off

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lily asked as she followed the green witch's movements as she walked around the girl,

"My name is Zelena and I am here to find out some information about your Queen" The woman admitted smiling to herself evilly,

"Why would I know it?" The Girl asked,

"You're room is pretty close to the Queen's which means you must be close to her if she lets you stay so close" Zelena figured as she stopped in front of Lily, the woman looked the Queen's daughter up and down before focusing on the necklace that hung around her neck

"Very, very close. She gave you her necklace" Zelena said with a joyous tone, "Now why would she do that?"

"It's not her necklace" Lily lied standing her ground,

"Don't lie to me! Tell my why she would give that necklace to you! I know it's her most treasured possession!" Zelena shouted as she flicked her hand and the monkey took his claw to the edge of Roland's neck, "One swipe of that claw and that poor young boy will die of blood loss" Zelena smirked, Lily turned around and began to run to Roland before being caught by the witch. The woman grabbed her arm fiercely and pulled the girl around before bringing her close so that their faces where nearly touching. Lily turned her head away and clenched her eyes shut, she felt the strong grip release from her arm but seconds later the long nails were forcing her head to face the woman. She resisted no longer and opened her eyes as Zelena pulled Lily's face close,

"I will ask this once more, why would she give that necklace to you?" She growled,

"Because I'm her daughter!" Lily cried as a tear crawled down her pale skin,

"You're her daughter? Regina has a daughter?" Zelena laughed as she let go of Lily, she carried on pacing around her and her eyes began to sparkle with opportunity, "Well I am your Aunty Zelena"

"You're my Aunty?" Lily questioned,

"Yes, and you will do perfectly in my plan to destroy your mother" Zelena smirked working Lily into her plan

"Why would you want to destroy your own sister?" Lily asked,

"I have my reasons" Zelena muttered. Zelena was too focused on her niece to realise that Robin had entered the room and was about to shoot at the monkey that was engrossed in the convosation that its mistress was having, to notice too. The wicked witch heard a terrible screeching noise coming from behind Lily, she looked over the small child as saw her monkey on the floor with an arrow sunken deep into its body; Regina had followed into the room and gasped at Zelena with Lily before being passed Roland by Robin so he could aim an arrow at the intruder.

"Lily!" Regina shouted drawing her daughter's attention; Lily turned around and smiled before going to run to her mother. It didn't take long for Zelena to realise what was happening and within seconds she'd grabbed Lily again pulling her back and conjuring a knife holding close to the girl's neck.

"So Sis, you managed to keep this little secret from me" Zelena smirked as Lily whimpered under her grip,

"Zelena let her go. Your fight is with me, not her" Regina begged, fear running through her eyes

"Yes my fight is with you but wouldn't it be so much more interesting if I kidnapped your little girl?" Zelena chuckled, "but she doesn't fit into plans just yet" Zelena said biting her lip, she removed the knife from under Lily's neck, "I'll tell you what, you try and make Lily as hard for me to get as you can and we'll see just how good at protecting you all actually are! Because my plan is set and when it comes to the part where I need her, I will be back and we'll see just how fast I can get her!" Zelena spun her niece around and grabbed her face again, "don't worry my little pretty, I will be back for you" She muttered before throwing Lily across the room leaving her land with thump on the floor.

Robin shot an arrow quickly at the witch before running to Lily along with Regina, who brought Roland with her. Zelena caught the arrow and laughed evilly,

"That's bad form Thief!" She growled before jumping on her broom. Lily pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at Zelena as she flew to the edge of the balcony,

"See you soon!" Zelena cackled as he flew into the air and away from the castle leaving the little group in shock.

**I know it seems like the action is starting a bit early on but there is a lot i have planned for this fanfic so it seemed right to start it off now! **

**Follow? **

**Favourite?  
**

**Review! **

**Thank you for reading ! It means a lot ! **


	5. Chapter 5

"This is exactly why I kept you hidden!" Regina reasoned as she paced through the castle, followed soon after by Lily, Robin and Roland,

"You could never keep me hidden forever" Lily said as she started to become breathless "MOM!" she shouted before long as she reached forward and grabbed the woman's arm bringing the four of them to a halt, "You can't start freaking out because you are going to scare everyone, including Roland!" she explained, "Zelena isn't going to harm me, I know you won't let her but acting like there's this window of opportunity for it is just going to freak me out and make everyone think that this witch is actually a threat!"

"But she is a threat" Regina said through gritted teeth, trying to keep Roland and others from hearing it. Robin took a step forward and put Roland down, covering his ears.

"If we start looking like we actually are scared of her everyone will freak out, who knows what chaos could occur" Robin said looking at them both,

"We agree" Snow added as she walked to the group with Charming,

"The last thing we need is hundreds of scared people running around this castle" Charming nodded as the group formed a circle, "It would be a nightmare"

"Well what do you expect me to do? Just act like she didn't just threaten my daughter? Act like my daughter is completely safe here?" Regina spat there was a clear trace of worry in her voice; she looked behind her and ran a hand across her forehead before looking back at the group,

"Zelena threatened Lils?" Snow asked in shock,

"Yes, she's made kidnapping Lily part of her 'plan' and she says she'll be back to get her" Robin murmured as Roland started to get restless not being able to hear much, he began to shake his head

"Papa" The little boy groaned before pushing his father's hands away and standing in the middle of the circle,

"Lily take Roland whilst we sort this out" Regina ordered in habit, she wanted Lily out of _the official business_

"No! I'm part of this and you're going to have this discussion with me here" Lily said distressed, she ran a hand through her loose hair

"Its fine I'll find Little John or Tuck" Robin smiled at Lily; he then took Roland in his arms and moved across the hall they were now standing in.

"You guys can start by telling me why Zelena is trying to hurt my mom" Lily told the three that were left as she crossed her arms,

"We think that she is jealous of Regina, because your Grandma Cora gave her away as a baby and Regina had the life she wanted" Charming explained, "We don't know why that causes Zelena to want to hurt Regina but she does and now she wants to hurt you"

"Right, so we just have to keep her away from me and this castle then she won't hurt anyone" Lily shrugged,

"It's not that easy, there is no spell we can put on here without her getting in, she has my blood" Regina hummed,

"Yes there is, the spell she put up to keep us out; the one that you destroyed, remake it and protect us all!" Lily exclaimed smiling, she looked at Snow and Charming who nodded,

"Clever one you are" Charming smiled walking over toward lily and standing behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders "It's a good idea Regina"

Regina nodded to herself; her eyes looked lifelessly at the floor as if she was in deep thought and not actually in reality. Lily began to get restless and started to tap her foot,

"Just get it up" She groaned as she paced away quickly, Regina flicked her head up in response; her eyes became wide as she wondered what that was about and where she'd learnt to be that rude. Regina sighed and realised why as Robin appeared from around the corner,

"You!" She shouted, she gasped a little at the volume of her own voice before covering her mouth. Robin's eyes dashed up looking at the woman, he stood stuck to the spot and slowly brought his hand up to his chest pointing at himself,

"Me?" he mumbled,

"You, have made my daughter rude! No way would she have _ever _spoken to me like that before!" Regina exclaimed walking quickly toward the thief; with a small sense of fear Robin stepped backwards to keep a distance between himself and the Evil Queen,

"She has not got rude Regina, she can just stick up for herself now which she couldn't do when she lived with you" Robin muttered as he turned away, ever since he'd met the Queen all she had done was criticise his care of Lily which bugged him. Regina gasped a little to herself wondering why everyone was being so angry with her today; she shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead, she didn't think re-uniting with her lost daughter would be this stressful. Regina paced toward the courtyard, her high heels clacked along the floor like they used too, she remembered when her regal walk used to strike terror into the hearts of her subjects. She walked alone and disheartened she didn't imagine feeling this way ever again, when she got Henry her life was to be full, but it wasn't; it was far from full. She reached the courtyard and set her spell into the cauldron that lay in the middle a deep purple burst of magic threw itself from the cauldron; flying high into the dull sky she watched it contently as it formed a dome around the large palace. She hoped this would keep the wicked witch out for good.

_**Rumple's Castle**_

Rumplestilskin groaned as he was awoken from his light noisy slumber, the voice in his head kept chanting at him _Papa papa papa papa… _he shook his head violently as his nails dragged at the hard table which his cage sat on, the eerie shriek that his long nails made was unheard by the dark one, his head was far too loud for that. However his mistress heard it perfectly well, she had been the reason for his awaking, her long boots clomped along the marble floor as she gripped tightly onto the dagger of the dark one she wasn't letting it go for anyone, soon the crocodiles lover would tell her enemies of her new possession and they would soon try to get him back. Zelena walked over to a small ball that sat on the table where Rumple's potions lay, she waved her hand over it and watched her sister cast a protection curse over the palace where her intended hostage was kept, she growled and screeched in anger,

"STOP!" she ordered with an aggressive tone, "How am I supposed to plan a kidnap with your stupid nails clawing away at that table!" She shouted flicking his dagger toward the ceiling; she racked a hand through her thick tangled blonde hair and growled once more,

"You are frustrated I see?" The man asked with a slight cackle, "Did Regina block your way to her daughter?"

"Yes but I will get her, I will get that little girl" The green woman snarled through gritted teeth, she then remembered one of her flying monkeys, a young man who had once crossed her path and tried to kill her, he would be the perfect bait to lure her niece from her haven. "Flynn my pretty!" She called as a grin snuck onto her face; the furry flying mammal soared through the air and landed in front of the witch, "I have a mission for you, my pretty" she smirked as she took his head in her hands, "I'm going to turn you back into a human, momentarily of course" She started as she waved her other hand and turned the monkey into a handsome young man; he ran a hand through his brown locks as his mistress clenched his jaw viciously,

"What must I do for you?" He asked, his voice shook with fear he knew he had to do this deed if he wanted to keep his life,

"There is a princess, who is being protected by a barrier. I need her out of the barrier" Zelena explained simply,

"And I supposing I have to sneak her out?" He asked as the woman nodded her head at let go of his jaw, the young man caressed his jaw as it pumped pain, where the witches long sharp nails had been.

"Yes, but you must do it discreetly, her mother must not know, she must not be saved" The wicked witch smirked, "Rumple, Care to add? You know my sister better than I do, how will she let her guard down?"

"Pretend to fall in love with the girl, she's a naive child she won't see it coming. Work on her over time and soon she will be willing to disobey her mother for you" Rumple added as he pushed himself toward the back of the cage,

"Right so I walk into this palace, _fall in love_ with your sisters daughter who is also a princess, get her away from her mother who I presume is protective, get her out of the barrier for you to kidnap?" He groaned as he thought of the consequents of this mission if the girl's mother found out, by the sounds of it she was very over-protective,

"Indeed" Zelena added smiling,

"What is this girl's name?" He asked,

"Lily, you'll know who she is, she's 17 and absolutely beautiful" The witch growled in jealousy "And your name will be Eugene Fitzherbet, orphaned child her mother will know who you are if you call yourself Flynn Rider"

Flynn scratched his head and pouted his lips, "Who is her mother?"

"Regina Mills, otherwise known as the Evil Queen" Rumple announced, Flynn gasped and rolled his head round regretting ever trying to kill this evil, she was forcing him to go into the home of the one woman who wanted his head more than anyone else to make her daughter fall in love with him then assist in her kidnap. He ran a hand over his face and nodded his head slowly as Zelena looked at him with a grin; she flicked her hand as the boys clothing turned to something more suitable for an orphaned boy, rags. He looked down at himself and groaned,

"Really? This?" Flynn asked flinging his arms into the air; Zelena smiled and rubbed her palms together with an evil smile,

"They'll easily give you more clothes when you get up there, when you fall in love in with their precious princess" She cackled.

_**A Day Later – Regina's Palace**_

Lily ran through the palace corridors, her white flats flew across the floor gracefully as she spun around a corner, soon her pace was stopped as she came to see her mother. Regina looked down with wide eyes as her daughter threw her pastel blue dress to the floor and smoothed down the creases, the girl looked up at her mother and smiled brightly,

"What were you running about for?" The Queen asked suspiciously,

"No reason mom" Lily chirped with a sweet grin, her mother rolled her eyes and smiled back

"How can I be mad at you?" She chuckled as she stroked the girls cheek, Regina had come to the conclusion that her attempt to get her old Lily back was doomed to failure so she just had to deal with this new one,

"Mom, did you hear? Snow is preg-" Lily started but her sentence was cut short by the shouting of a guard coming from behind the princess,

"My Queen! My Queen! This man he is very ill" A guard shouted as a few of men in similar dress pulled a young man across the hall of the large palace, his bare feet dragged across the floor. He was lightly placed on the cold marble floor; the young princess ran over to the man and sat by his side pushing his scruffy hair from his eyes, her delicate hands rolled across his forehead as she took in his beauty. The girl's mother paced over to the hurt boy and looked down at him, with a disgusted gaze she took in his dirty clothes; her nose scrunched as his filthy scent tickled her nose,

"Darling come away from him, he smells" she said as she looked at her guards then down at the man that fidgeted slightly and groaned,

"Mother do not be so rude!" Lily exclaimed as she looked up at her mother and shook her head, "Guards take him to a bedchamber; I will send some of my maids to clear him up, then find some clothes for him to wear" Lily ordered as she gracefully rose from the floor as nodded her head, she turned to her mother and waited for the guards to carry the man off, "We must offer our care to people who need it, we have plenty of room here" She chirped, as she dusted off her dress,

"You are too kind to have come from a woman like me, my Lily" She commented smiling slightly at her daughter's kind nature, she offered out her elbow for her daughter to take; Lily wrapped her dainty hand around the woman's arm and smiled up to her as they began to walk down the corridor,

"So Mom what happened whilst you were in the other world" Lily queried looking up at her mother, Regina's company had always made the young girl feel safe, it was like nothing had ever changed, like no years had passed,

"Nothing that would interest you my darling" The woman said with a kind tone, Lily's face dropped a little but she still tried to keep a smile across her face, it would have been unfair to her mother to look upset,

"Oh momma ! I just remembered!" Lily gasped, her white teeth shone in the light of the fires that lit up the walls as a bright smile emerged, she turned to her mother and looked into the brown eyes that looked at her, ever so eager to hear what the girl was going to say, "Daddy! I have missed him ever so much; did he come back here with you?" She asked hopefully, she had spent most of her life visiting her father several times a week but she hadn't had the ability to see him in such a long time. Regina's eyes saddened as she thought of her Daniel, of what had happened in Storybrooke, maybe there was something that happened in that year after the curse broke that the girl did need to know. The Queen turned to face her daughter and top both of the small hands into her own, holding her Lily close to her.

She didn't know how to break this to her child, that her father was truly gone and there was no way for her even to visit him; if only whale had left Daniel in the state that he was,

"When you were just weeks old I met this wizard, he said he could perform the most wondrous of magic, he told me he could bring Daniel back, that he could bring back the father you have always wanted so badly." Regina started, she gulped and breathed a heavy saddened breath as she thought of the day that Whale or Frankenstein as he was known at the time told her that there was no way Daniel was coming back. She looked at her daughter and saw so much of Daniel in the girl, the light brown hair, the eyes, the smile, they all resembled Daniel and that was the only way in which her lover could be remembered anymore.

"What is it Momma?" Lily asked as she shook her mother's trying to bring her back to reality, she started to worry about why her mother was bringing this up now, what this had to do with seeing her father.

"He couldn't do it and you had to grow up fatherless. When we got to storybrooke and the curse broke this wizard, he tried again, he attempted to bring back Daniel and succeeded" The mother spoke with sadness even though Lily's face had turned to a smile, her father had been brought back to life,

"But he was not your father, he was not the man I loved, he was in pain, he was hurting and he was a monster" Regina stuttered as she held back her tears of pain and remembrance, "He was going to hurt Henry and myself so I had to use magic to take away his pain"

The young girl gasped as she figured out what her mother was trying to tell her, "Daddy, his body is gone? I can't see it even one more time?" Lily asked her voice was emotionless,

"I'm so sorry my love" Regina cried with one single tear dripping from her perfectly outlined eyes, she pulled Lily into a hug and kissed her forehead slowly,

"Did he know that I loved him?" The girl asked in between heavy breaths; she too was trying to keep back her tears,

"Yes" Regina lied, there was no way that Lily was going to ever find out that her father never knew that she existed, for all Daniel knew Regina only had Henry, their baby didn't exist, "but you still have this to remember him by" Regina added pushing Lily away slightly and taking hold of the ring that lay around the girls neck, in response Lily nodded and smiled weakly before letting the ring fall back onto her chest,

"I love you Momma" she stated

"I love you more" Regina replied.

_**Later that night**_

Lily knocked on a thick wooden door; she heard shuffling behind it before it opened revealing an odd looking man with a long coat,

"Yes?" The man asked looking at Lily,

"I am Lily, Regina's daughter and I am here to see that man that was brought in earlier" Lily stated as she tried to peer over the man's shoulder,

"Oh so you are the famous Lily! Well I am doctor Whale" Frankenstein smiled as he held his hand out, Lily shook the strangers hand and proceeded into the room taking in the sight of the young man from earlier lying on the bed, immersed in thick covers,

"Have you found his name yet?" She asked as she stood at the edge of the bed and looked over the young man's sleeping body, he was even more handsome now he had been cleaned

"His name is Eugene Fitzherbet it seems" Whale stated as he took his gloves off and threw them in his bag, "All he need now is to have a few more meals and the boy should be right as rain!" The doctor concluded as he picked up his bag and placed his hat lightly on his head, "Good day your highness"

Lily nodded to the man as he left and continued to look at the boy, she giggled a little to herself at his name, poor boy… Eugene…

Eugene began to stir his eyes opened slightly but everything was a little blurry, he caught a quick glimpse of his target before she gasped and ran from the room, he followed her out watching a flowing blue dress try to catch up with her. He rubbed his head and wondered what his mistress has given him to make him feel this bad,

However, he thought, more to the point, he was in the castle and it appeared that he'd already caught the attention of the princess. The plan was working.

**I cannot even express to you all actually how sorry I am! I have had exams recently and they have brought an unreal amount of stress, **

**But they are over tomorrow so I should be back doing regular chapters again hopefully ! **

**Sorry if this chapter is bad but I did try my best ahaa ! **

**Favourite? Follow ? Review ? **

**Lovee you all ! **


End file.
